


【VD】亲子乐与儿童套餐

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 就算是魔王也要过节，然而但丁忘记了情人节，幸好尼禄买了儿童套餐（？）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	【VD】亲子乐与儿童套餐

**Author's Note:**

> 是情人节12小时的活动，我应该是拿到了苔老师的梗

维太狼第一次回来的那天，是尼禄十一岁那年的情人节。

那时候但丁已经不再对阿尔法的事缄口不言，所以他知道了他们的头狼叫维吉尔，不知出于什么原因暂时离开了自己的族群，而且他也是那些旧衣服的主人。

他把这些事情告诉了姬莉叶，但女孩对狼的规则一窍不通，在她的理解范围里就是——尼禄的两个爸爸因为情感不和离开了，不过很明显带着尼禄过日子的但丁依旧对自己那个叫维吉尔的情人念念不忘。

之所以念念不忘，是因为情人节的这天一早，但丁先生就把尼禄送到了姬莉叶家。她的父母在镇上开了一家孤儿院，而且严格来讲，姬莉叶算是尼禄唯一的朋友。而如果一个人连过情人节的心思都没有，那只能说明他心里还有人——这是孤儿院里的大孩子说的，情窦初开的女孩们大多都很喜欢尼禄帅气的年轻爸爸。

总之，但丁今天不得不出门，他背着琴盒去赶火车，含糊其辞会尽快赶回来。姬莉叶猜测他是个歌手，还很期待有一天能从电台里听见他的歌声。

尼禄对女孩的想法嗤之以鼻，他很想告诉姬莉叶但丁虽然会玩乐器，但在音乐方面可没有任何造诣——他的音乐能杀人，字面意义上的。可他口袋里揣着男人出门前给他的钱，还是他从蕾蒂那儿保住的，只要一提尼禄，饶是蕾蒂也会退让三分。

姬莉叶的父母从来不会觉得帮但丁照看孩子是个负担，可他本人总会过意不去。

镇上的人都知道几年前来的那个带着小孩的年轻男人在街上开了间事务所，却从来都不知道那儿究竟是做什么的。餐馆老板说但丁时常赊账，很多人都觉得他一定是为了养孩子入不敷出。二十出头的男人带着一个十几岁的儿子，尼禄还从不叫他爸爸，大家都说这个好心的年轻人一定是遇到了年长的坏女人或者坏男人，被骗了感情还要帮对方抚养孩子——毕竟但丁和尼禄的相处方式着实不像兄弟。

他当然跟但丁说过镇上的人是怎么讲的，虽然看起来是头狼抛弃了他们不假，但尼禄也多多少少希望但丁能在外维护一下维吉尔的面子。可但丁每次都幸灾乐祸，乐此不疲地跟狼崽打听人类都说了些什么。

久而久之，素未谋面的维吉尔在尼禄心中也出现了大体轮廓——一个年长的坏男人，吝啬到连一分钱的生活费都不会给他们寄。

因此，当一个形貌酷似但丁的陌生男人站在他面前时，饶是鼻腔里充满了熟悉的气味，他也没把这人和故事里的维太狼对上号。姬莉叶有些紧张地抓住他的胳膊，今天是情人节，他拿着但丁从蕾蒂嘴里抢下来的钱带女孩来肯德基，就为了买到心仪的宝可梦玩具。

所以，出于种种原因，他朝着自己的阿尔法头狼亮出了牙齿。

维吉尔当然不是回来过什么情人节的。

他走出巷子，试图对一路上充满节日氛围的粉红装潢熟视无睹。但这根本不可能，纵使男人冷下来一张脸，也有不少女孩试图让他从自己手里买束花。

目的地是红墓市，这里也算是他和但丁的老家。他们已经许久未见了，但狼群之间的联系让他一直能够感应到但丁的存在。他还活着，这就是一件好事。维吉尔想寻回他们真正的头狼，或是向父亲的仇家们展开报复。他的计划进展得异常缓慢，饶是他拥有斯巴达的血统，也没有多少狼会将一只离开族群的阿尔法放在眼里。

大约一年前的冬天，他感受到了新的连接。

一个微弱的、小小的生命在冬日里获得了人形，正式成为斯巴达家族的一份子、成为他族群中的一员。他本应火速回到但丁身边，但维吉尔当时有更远大的计划。

总之，他可不是特意挑日子回来的，哪怕他手里正拿着一束红玫瑰，也绝不是这么回事。

他寻着气味，但丁和小狼的味道清晰可闻。他们的新族员闻起来像他弟弟，但更像他自己。维吉尔拿着花，总觉得有些不知所措。

但他不是第一次这样做了。

斯巴达还在他们身边的时候，每年的情人节他都会尽力创造出二人空间。维吉尔和但丁常会看见他们半夜在庭院里跳舞，斯巴达会准备很多花，通常都是红玫瑰，伊娃喜欢红色。他会学着爸爸的模样偷拿一两只送给但丁，因为但丁也喜欢红色。

他弟弟的头发总是略长一些，在雌雄莫辨的年纪更像个蛮横的小女孩。他把花别在耳朵上，当爸爸和妈妈在花园里跳舞时，他们也会笨拙地在房间里跟着摆动。

等斯巴达离开了以后，他们也照过情人节不误，两个男孩会拿出零花钱为妈妈买一束玫瑰花，再拉着她的手到庭院里转圈。他们是跳不好舞的，总是踩到伊娃的裙摆或是对方的鞋带，可女人依旧很开心。

但无路如何，维吉尔也不是回来过情人节的。

他在心里反复强调，脸上的表情不免又阴沉了几分。如果不是因为手里正拿着花，恐怕会让人觉得他是去报情仇的。

连接越来越近，味道也越来越新鲜。维吉尔在一家鲜红招牌的门店前驻足，门口的海报画着他没见过的小玩偶。他皱眉走到橱窗前，看着那个扒着柜台点餐的小男孩。男孩同他和但丁一样有着一头银白的头发，一只手攥着钱，时不时跟身边的小女孩说上几句话。

但丁不在，但毫无疑问，这就是那只小狼崽。

因此维吉尔推开门，男孩和同伴正落座等待。年长者走到桌前，刚想显示出几分阿尔法的威严，族群里的狼崽就对他龇出了尖利的小牙。他皱起眉，手上示好般地打算摸摸小狼的头——至少但丁以前就非常吃这套——可他刚一伸手，就被一口咬住了指头。

维吉尔攥紧玫瑰，姬莉叶尖叫出声。

“但丁去哪了？”

他发问，几乎用上了全部的自控能力和耐心。但男孩不为所动，一到事务所他就跑到办公桌前翻找抽屉，接着拿着几本书坐在椅子上。

但丁有一张很大、很舒服的办公椅，从维吉尔的角度看，男孩坐进去后就只露出个毛茸茸的银色脑袋。他环顾四周，这里和狗窝唯一的区别就是能遮风挡雨——好吧，平心而论他不该这么说，毕竟尽管异常空旷，但实际来讲事务所看上去还不赖。而且这地方是但丁租来的，虽然每日靠外卖过活，但他起码还有钱付房租。

店铺没挂招牌，维吉尔想不出他弟弟会起什么名字。他盯着放在茶几上的玫瑰花，在披萨盒和过期杂志的簇拥下，这束花看起来和维吉尔本人一样格格不入。

“但丁去哪了？”

他又问，这次男孩终于给出了回应。他低头看着书，又抬头看向维吉尔，皱着眉像个小大人：“不知道，反正是去赚钱。他说傍晚会回来，火车只有那个时间了。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“尼禄，”男孩回答道，“所以你就是维吉尔？”

他点点头，可尼禄的表情看上去更糟糕了。维吉尔不太喜欢这个反应，尼禄这个小鬼从一开始就让他火大。他太像但丁了，却比但丁更加野蛮、不讲理，就连他弟弟也从来没咬过第一次见面的陌生人。维吉尔跟他回事务所的一路男孩都试图无视他，抱着肯德基的外带和路上见到的熟人打招呼。而那些人跟他一样，都用一种复杂的神情看着维吉尔。

年长者几乎没办法再继续待下去了，他需要找到但丁，需要关于这一切的解释。

“但丁去做什么了？”他想了想，又换了个问法，“你们靠什么谋生？”

“打架还有他的杀人音乐？”尼禄戒备地看着维吉尔，没注意到自己的头顶砰地冒出耳朵，他还小，一只耳朵完全立起，另一只却垂落下来——无论接下来他要说什么，这些话都一定让他紧张了。

但男孩表现得很出色，像个小大人似的挺直脊背，漫不经心道：“经常人有来找但丁麻烦，说他是欧米茄。但也有人花钱雇他去找别人麻烦。”

维吉尔了然地点头，对欧米茄的事闭口不谈。确实是他离开了但丁，斯巴达下落不明后，身为长子的他成了新的头狼。可他回来后，但丁又拒绝追随他，不过如果要但丁说，会是他自己选择离开维吉尔。失去头狼成为欧米茄和没有狼群落单的头狼，哪一个听上去都很糟糕。

至于打架，这听起来像是他弟弟会做的事。

维吉尔与现代社会脱节有一阵了，早就忘了养个孩子会有多难。斯巴达离开的时候他和但丁还都是小孩子，一日三餐依旧丰盛、甜品也依旧美味，他们的生活很富足，直到他被迫离开前都是如此。那时他们还住在市郊，好几次，但丁和他会变成狼的模样到山上打猎。这本来应该是斯巴达教他们去做的，但现在两个孩子都只能自己摸索了。有时候，他们叼着兔子、嘴上沾满鲜血的模样总会把伊娃吓一跳。但现在这些方式行不通了，尼禄需要上学，但丁既请不起家庭教师也没办法自己教他，他们 _必须_ 得待在城镇里。

“你真的是维吉尔吗？”

尼禄的耳朵都竖了起来，他也有银白色的头发，在幼年期更像一头柔软的绒毛。维吉尔可以清晰地从族群的连接里感受到尼禄，他的不安和困惑从空气里就能嗅出来，尽管原因尚不可知。

“你感受不到我吗？”

维吉尔也露出自己的耳朵，这画面有点儿好笑，但也让男孩放下心来。他松懈下来，不自觉地晃起了两条腿：“可以，但你比我想象得要年轻，我还以为你会是个老男人。”

年长者皱起眉，头顶的耳朵也向后背：“我和但丁是双胞胎，他都跟你说什么了？”

男孩跳下椅子走到他面前，似乎是想更好地观察男人的表情。他确实和但丁很像，穿着短裤、小皮鞋的模样十分可爱。但维吉尔不知道的是，尼禄不知从哪儿继承来了暴躁的坏脾气，他变成人形的第一天早上，就能字正腔圆地扯着但丁的脸骂花Q。

“是镇上的人说的，他们说你是个又老又坏的小气鬼。”尼禄举起右手竖中指，“操你的，维吉尔，你他妈的为什么要抛弃但丁？”

一下车，他就忍不住抽动起了鼻子。

尽管相当淡，但丁依旧觉得自己闻到了维吉尔。欧米茄闭起眼睛，从这个庞大复杂的嗅觉世界中抽丝剥茧般找到了丝丝缕缕属于维吉尔的味道。

尼禄还好，起码还活着，毕竟维吉尔并不是那种会叙旧的类型。

他叹了口气，快速穿过人群。男男女女们两两搂抱在一起，象征着离别和重逢的车站一直都是重灾区，让他烦扰不堪。

以防万一，他还是去姬莉叶家的孤儿院看了看尼禄在不在。女孩开门的时候男人正靠在墙上，一只手捂住自己的胳膊。他被咬了一口，弄坏的大衣下手臂还没有痊愈，他可不想吓到这位小小姐。

结果正如但丁所料，突然出现的维吉尔找到了她和尼禄，并且闹出了非常多的不愉快，以至于但丁临走前还得蹲下身安慰小姑娘道维吉尔 _只是_ 看上去很凶，但并不是什么坏人。

让姬莉叶放心并不难，真正让但丁感到棘手的，是临走前女孩送的巧克力和那句 _情人节快乐_ 。为了不引人注目，男人一路上都在小路中穿行，寥寥瞥见的几位拿着花束的情侣他也并没放在心上。

这可就糟糕了，欧米茄苦笑着，他可从未想过要在情人节这天见维吉尔这个混蛋。他看着姬莉叶特制的手工巧克力，已然到了事务所门口。

屋子里没开灯，但维吉尔和尼禄都都在里面。但丁推开门，一条拥有银白皮毛的公狼正躺在地板上，蓝色的竖瞳却不知为何带了点儿哀怨的意思。

维吉尔动动耳朵，拒绝去想这画面看起来有多荒诞。为了减少面对但丁的麻烦，他干脆维持住了狼形。但出于犬类的天性，他还是忍不住晃了晃尾巴。

尼禄也听见了声音，他挣扎着从维吉尔身下爬起，顾不得面子一头窜进了欧米茄怀里。

从他第一天化为人形起，就常以这样的方式挑衅但丁。蕾蒂和姬莉叶都对他很好，敢欺负他的小孩子也没一个能打得过他。但维吉尔显然不是上述的任何一类人，他皱紧眉头要尼禄道歉，男孩一边拒绝他一边背起耳朵。等维吉尔一站起身，他就想转身逃跑。但成年人耍了赖，他变成一条银白色的大公狼，含住了男孩的小腿将他拖倒在地。尼禄立刻扑腾起来，挣扎无果后也化为狼形，凶狠地咬着维吉尔的腿和脖子。

可他毕竟还小，成年狼轻而易举地甩开他的小牙，耍赖一般地把吻部压在尼禄后背上。

幼崽抓挠着地板，没多久就累得动弹不得。但丁回来之前，他都昏昏欲睡地被年长者圈在怀里舔着头毛——当然，这事维吉尔可不会承认，尼禄也会因为损了自己的颜面而缄口不言。

“看来你们相处得还不错。”但丁耸耸肩放下尼禄，将巧克力递给他，“这是姬莉叶给你的。”

男孩——小狼——欢呼雀跃地叼着巧克力离开了，但丁看着地上的衣服碎片，痛心疾首地摇摇头。二十三岁的年轻人已经有了五年的育儿经验，他不能每次变身都搭进去一身衣服，他们都得学会用人类的方式战斗——他、尼禄，甚至是维吉尔。

“需要我给你找件衣服吗，老哥？”

他笑着，几乎不怀好意，却无意中扫到了茶几上的玫瑰花。花瓣上的水珠早已干涸，边缘处微微打卷，可清淡的香气对狼来说依旧很足。

但丁伸手，狼的尾巴扫了他的小臂一下。维吉尔背对着他，显然不太高兴。

“对不起了维吉尔，但我忘了今天是情人节，可没有巧克力给你。”

他说着来到狼面前，明明已经很久未见、明明上次见面时并不愉快，可但丁就是生不起气。五年的带娃生活磨平了他的棱角，二十三岁却有一颗三十二岁的心。他捧起狼的下颚，轻轻亲了下维吉尔的鼻尖。

出于本能反应，维吉尔摇了摇尾巴，伸出舌头糊了他一脸口水。

好吧，但丁看着又别过头去的维吉尔，一边擦着口水一边想，也许不是单相思，看来维吉尔也很想他。

他上楼，男孩正在自己的房间里换着衣服——和刚才那一身几乎一样的小短裤和衬衫，但丁从二手店淘了不少孩子的旧衣服。他正在吃姬莉叶的巧克力，要么就是太苦要么就是太甜，他瞧见男孩皱起眉，一副强忍着咽下的模样。

这让他哑然发笑，赶在尼禄发现之前回到了自己的卧室，拿了件黑色的套头衫和裤子。维吉尔叼过他手里的东西艰难地把自己挤进一楼的卫生间，但丁趁机拿起了茶几上的花。

他在琢磨着该把这东西放哪，事务所可没有花瓶，虽然玫瑰终有凋零的一天，可但丁希望这天能晚些到来。他没问维吉尔为什么回来、要待多久、还会不会离开，也许养孩子真的让他改变了很多——但丁不想让尼禄听到自己和维吉尔讨论这些问题。斯巴达家的男人从来都不擅长告别，也许某天早上狼崽一醒来，就会发现他们的头狼已经离开了。

“你教育孩子的方法太有问题了，但丁。”

年长者刚一打理好自己，就开始指责他弟弟。可但丁没理他，他正忙着在架子上码好一溜酒瓶，把花一支支插进去。

“这叫自由生长，老哥，而且尼禄这样也没什么不好的，谁都没办法从他那儿占便宜。”

维吉尔抬起头，斯巴达家族的小混世魔王正坐在二楼的地板上，从楼梯的间隙里伸出腿，居高临下地看着他们。但丁小时候也时常这样做，等维吉尔路过时，他会直接从二楼跳下来，就为了扑自己哥哥个措手不及。

“你太纵容他了，”年长者皱紧眉头，“他已经是个无法无天的小鬼了。”

话音刚落，尼禄就翻过了围栏朝维吉尔扑下来，但年长者早有准备。可赶在头狼之前，但丁先一步伸手接住了他。也许是有了靠山，尼禄看上去比下午的时候更加张牙舞爪了。

但丁把男孩放在事务所的桌子上，耐心地帮他整理好飞起的衣襟。莫名其妙的妒意窜上心头，但丁从未如此温柔地对待过他——当然，维吉尔也是如此——他们一起长大，可胞弟如今展露出的一面他不仅从未享受过，甚至都未曾看见过。维吉尔和自己闹起了别扭，他再度不满道：“你把他惯坏了，但丁。”

“是是，”但丁举手投降，随即抄起听筒，“但我饿死了，你可以等我吃完饭再说吗？我要一个草莓圣代，尼禄要巧克力的，你要什么味的？你的披萨要加橄榄吗？”

头狼不想理他，但他得承认，自己也确实饿了。

然而电话一接通，老板的怒骂就劈头盖脸地砸下来，内容无非就是情人节店里已经完全忙不开手，根本不可能去处理但丁一定会拖欠到月结的外卖。欧米茄尴尬地挠挠头发，肚子不争气地长叫一声。

“这可就糟糕了啊......”

他看向维吉尔，接着转向尼禄，出去吃的建议还没等提出，男孩就抱起胳膊趾高气扬道：“我买了肯德基的儿童套餐，可以给但丁吃，但是不给维吉尔吃。”

一时之间，他和维吉尔都没说话，可但丁低头，清楚地看见兄长拳头上的青筋暴起——

啊啊，饶了他吧，今天再怎么说也是情人节啊！


End file.
